monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Seltas Queen
Generu Serutasu is a female Neopteron introduced in Monster Hunter 4, easily the largest of the insect-like species to date. She is known to inhabit temperate areas. She can be encountered at 5 Star Village Quests and HR3 Guild Quests, alongside the likes of Gravios, Tigrex and Goa Magara. In-Game Description }} Physiology The Generu Serutasu is a very large, beetle-like Neopteron with an armour-like exoskeleton covering its body. She is primarily a lustrous green colour, but also features beige stripes and orange spines. She has six limbs, four of which make contact with the ground, the other two being used for digging and grasping prey. In addition, she has a long tail with a large pincer-like structure at the end. Generu Serutasu is the female counterpart to Aruserutasu, although she is much larger and has lost her ability to fly. Abilites Generu Serutasu can use her large, heavy limbs or weaponized tail to incapacitate prey. As a female, Generu Serutasu is capable of casting a pheromone to attract Aruserutasu when in need; in her case, as often as possible. Since she is mostly together with Aruserutasu, they have many attacks where the two 'merge' together like in the common "insect mating formation", with Aruserutasu being on top of her. Both of them may perform combined attacks or even chain combos together. One of the most common attacks has Aruserutasu lifting his partner and literally throwing her down in an attempt to crush the hunter. Aruserutasu can also use his wings as a sort of "propellers", in order to give Generu a boost during her charges. Generu Serutasu makes use of the Water element to hit the hunter, frequently shooting large water globs in a rapid-fire fashion. Behaviour Generu Serutasu exhibits a strong symbiosis with her male counterpart, Aruserutasu. As she is incapable of flight, she is always accompanied by a male that is capable of lifting her and transporting her elsewhere. She is known to be violent towards her male counterpart, and is commonly seen devouring him when in need of energy. Habitat Generu Serutasu lives in the Ruins Field, Heavenly Mountain, Primeval Forest, and Unknown Sea of Trees. She usually lives alongside her male counterpart, Aruserutasu, as they can breed and provide each other with protection and transportation. Notes *Since it lives alongside Aruserutasu, they are capable of merging together when fighting hunters. *Oddly, Genueru Serutasu is known as the "Heavy Armor Bug" while her male counterpart is the complete opposite known as the "Armor Breaker Bug". *So far, Generu Serutasu is the only known monster to perform sexual cannibalism. Hence, with the unfortunate mate, Aruserutasu. **The process is very brutal compared to cases seen in the real world, she will grab her mate and violently smash him across the floor with multiple strikes, instantly killing him. She then retrieves the corpse and proceeds to feed on it. *All four of its legs, along with its tail pincers and face, can be broken. *It can shoot three large globs in rapid succession that cause Waterblight and Stun the hunter. *When struck by the pheromone gas Generu Serutasu exhales to attract Aruserutasu, the hunter will be affected by Soiled status. **When an Aruserutasu dies, Generu Serutasu can call another one into the area. **Generu can also use her gas to call back Aruserutasu after they have separated themselves. *When enraged, Generu Serutasu huffs water vapour. *Like Tigrex, during Rage mode Generu Serutasu can change directions up to three times in a row when charging. *Upon leaving an area by digging, Generu Serutasu generates Low Wind Pressure (in the same way a Diablos does when attacking). *It can be infected by Goa Magara's Feral Wyvern Virus. Gallery Want to see more? Check out Generu Serutasu Photo Gallery. generu.png 20130725 010019.jpg 20130725 010421.jpg 20130725 010005.jpg 2013-05-31-155914.jpg AruserutasuSymbiosis.gif|Generu Serutasu and Aruserutasu (Click to animate) Category:Monsters Category:Neopterons Category:MH4 Monsters